Hoyoki (Doggus) vs the Sea Monster (Cattus): A Fortnite Side Story
by hbautista628
Summary: Hours after the Final Showdown, Lieutenant Hawkins and the rest of her crew onboard the Hoyoki drift away from the earth after taking heavy damage, and decide to reflect the 5 months of training that have led to this event as their fates are unkown...
1. Requiem

Aftermath

1134 hrs. - July 20th, 2037

Jennifer Hawkins

Atlas Type-3 Hoyoki

After we were able to defeat the Sea Monster, the Hoyoki has taken serious damage, and I'm not sure what to do after all those months of training waiting to prepare for the monster to arrive and wreak havoc once more. Now that we've averted another catastrophe, the crew have engaged the thrusters have now orbited across the earth, although the left arm was severed off. However, I say to myself that this may be the beginning of a new era, and the rise of something that lurked down the depths of Southern Germany for too long.

Once we arrived at low orbit, I opened my comms radio, and waited for a clear signal from Mount Shasta in California.

"This is Lieutenant Hawkins transmitting from the Hoyoki," I said, "how do you copy, over?"

"This is Albatross;" he said, "read you loud and clear, Lieutenant."

"How's San Fran looking?"

"Not good. Much of the Bay Area's been destroyed thanks to the two of you."

"What else can I say? Sometimes, we can't reverse things back to the way they were. It's how life works. Sometimes, you've gotta make choices that means life or death. Hydraulics have taken heavy damage, but the thrusters are still online, albeit severely damaged."

"Where are you and your crew heading to?"

"Parts unknown, we may head for the moon waiting for our lives to end or orbit across the earth or something. However, all I can say is that we've disturbed something that was hidden for too long, and it may pose a threat to the earth; immediate action may be needed to analyze the energy from the Six-Sided Event happening 37 years ago in Germany, for which Morrison had said in his book that two organizations have long been battling over the energy that emanated from the cube. Not only that, but the explosion may be stronger than the one seen."

"Anything for the people that you have to say for the people down below? Cause you're on live tv right now."

"All of you better prepare for the future, because we're about to enter a new age, and we may potentially enter into a state of war with two organizations that have spanned from the end of the Cold War, and the sins that we have humans have created with the AP2 chemical warhead and the killing of civilians. Know that the showdown that just happened may the beginning of the end for mankind."

After turning off my radio, all we could do was watch the earth slowly fade away from us, and watch the celestial body to our own amazement, but we later spotted the same carrier that was on the earth a few weeks back. Knowing that the Hoyoki was running out of oxygen and fuel, we decided to land on the craft, no matter if we were captured or not. All we could do is stay together with my crew for one last time, and remember all of the events that had happened over the course of 2 months together…


	2. Act 1: The Rise of the Sea Monster

A/N: Sorry if I was inactive for a while, but rest assured, the story will continue on, and I'll try to catch up all the way through season 10. Thank you for your understanding, and have a good one.

**Act 1: The Rise of the Sea Monster**

**2 months ago…**

**Rise of the Sea Monster – 0530 hrs. – May 24****th****, 2037**

**Petropavlovsk, Kamchatka Krai, Russia**

**Jennifer Hawkins**

It all started on a cold, chilly morning. I was onboarding a Z-9WA Haitun, along with Sasha Alexeev, who was one of the weapons ordinance officers onboard the Hoyoki and several prominent crew members that also participated in the rescue operation.

Supposedly, there was an expedition team that was sent to Petropavlovsk about a week ago in order to investigate an unidentified creature, which disturbed the fauna in the Koryak Upland as well as in the Kamchatkan coastline. However, HQ lost contact with the team.

Despite this, the expeditionary force was able to acquire the pictures shortly before their disappearance; and the pictures the commander received was something more sinister than we've expected. Right now, we cannot confirm whether or not the creature does pose an actual threat; so, for precautionary measures the expedition force has sent us to not only rescue the other team, but also to confirm if the monster laid dormant.

Despite that it's May so far, I still don't get why in Russia is it always cold most of the time, and wonder how the locals manage to endure the coolness almost the entire year.

"Hawkins, what's wrong," asked Sasha, "Your body is starting to tremble…"

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm just wondering if this thing does exist at all…"

As we approached the cavern, all I could think of was the safety of the other team as well as the existence of this sea creature; and maybe try to forget everything that's happened to Nicolas for about a few months…

"Hey, Sasha, let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"This may be a bit sensitive, but do you actually have warm days throughout the year?"

"Yes, we do. Wait, why do you ask that? We do have warm days across the country, but it depends based on the region."

"Ah, that makes sense. It's 'cause I thought almost all parts of Russia is mostly cold."

"The truth is, a lot of people don't get why we don't feel the coldness, yet much of Russia does warm up during the summertime."

"Guys," said the pilot, "We're already approaching the cavern entrance. Get ready."

"Roger."

Upon landing, Sasha and I equipped our tactical equipment and firearms that were supplied to us by the PLA, and the Army themselves, which was a good thing, ever since they've been in a conflict that happened some years ago involving Agent Purple II, which was a chemical weapon that was used throughout the war that brought those pesky husks on both sides to wreak havoc. After which, the rest of the squad arrived and also loaded up their equipment and gathered at the entrance site.

"Guys," I said, "We're already at the entrance point. You already know what to do. Dr. Stevenson, we'll guarantee your safety and make sure nothing happens to you."

"Thank you very much," said the doctor, "I just want to make it out alive and find any of my friends that were involved in this mission."

"Escort team, protect the scientists at all costs and no one gets left behind. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am. Lieutenant Hawkins!"

Upon entering the cavern, all we could hear was the water drip from the top all the way to a puddle, along with the echoing sounds coming out from us, since we moved at a very slow pace in order not to be seen.

To me, this was the first time being inside one, as my body started shaking and trembling from the cold air that came from the outside. At the same time, however, I actually like it being quiet, since the barracks were mostly crowded and noisy as if it was some sort of bustling commerce center that you would find at any location around the world. But Petropavlovsk is all different than all the others, as the entire place is almost isolated away from a nearby civilization.

"It's all too quiet," said Sasha, "Hell, even if I were in an infiltration mission, then it's certain that I would've always said that to myself. Especially working in the KGB."

"Wait," I replied, "You said you worked for the KGB, right?"

"Yes; and that was when the US and China were in the middle of the Second Cold War fighting for influence, while I infiltrated the NSA (National Security Agency) and MSS (Ministry of State Security) uncovering some documents over your Agent Purple blueprints and exposed both your nation and the Chinese."

"So that was the reason why so many were incredible pissed off at President Billings and all the other presidents because of the development of that thing, which almost wiped off 98% of the world."

"But hey, all that stuff was averted. The point is that the whole 98% of the population being wiped off and have a group of survivors literally rescue any survivors didn't happen. Especially its own battle royale tournament."

"You're serious about that, right?"

"Nah, I was joking around about it; although some form of this scenario happened to be some sort of a video game that was published 2 decades ago. I've heard all about it over the news at the time."

"Guys," said Dr. Stevenson, "This isn't the time to talk. Our lives are at stake, and we don't want you to be distracted."

"Relax," I replied, "It's happens often when we're at work. Having small talks like this can help reduce what's ahead."

"Yeah, but we can do that once we find evidence of that sea monster."

"Lieutenant, the doctor's right," said Zhou, who was one of the security guards, "It's time to focus on the mission and not get too distracted."

"My apologies."

'_God, I can't believe that he actually ruined all the fun that Sasha and I talked about,_' I thought, '_But at the same time, we gotta find that thing and make sure it never comes out._'

After the small talk ended, we spent about half an hour inside the cavern looking for that sea creature, which to me thought that it lasted longed than it was actually been. While searching, we weren't able to find any of the survivors from the other team, until I found an ID card that belonged to one of the scientists who laid on the ground dead. It was only a matter of time that we realized that some horrible fate happened to them.

Perhaps that fate was that they were eaten alive or were killed by the monster itself.

"What the hell," I said, mumbling while I looked at the corpse of that dead scientist.

"That bastard," exclaimed the doctor, "That amphibious being is gonna pay!"

"Doctor, calm down. We need to find any survivors and confirm the monster does exist. Get a hold of yourself! Otherwise, we're not gonna find the truth!"

Suddenly, we heard a huge thud that was close from where we were. The doctor and I were starting to tremble in fear, as if you were outside in the middle of a snow day and you forgot to put on some other clothing to keep yourself warm, yeah; that's how bad this was.

As we heard the large thuds, I knew that it was a creature and I ordered my team to load their AR's and protect the scientists. This was a life-and-death scenario, and if one mistake was made, either everybody or a couple of us would get killed.

We approached its nest carefully, in order not to make too much noise and have our position revealed. The scientists took pictures of its nest, and what they saw was more evidence of human flesh, and the local fish that were in the Kamchatkan coastline, scattered across as we believed that they were killed off one by one by that wretched creature.

"Sweet Jesus," said the doctor.

"It looks like they were eaten like rats or something," replied Sasha, "I know that they suffered a slow and painful death for the other team, but we need to get a move on. If we don't, we'll join the rest of the others."

"He's right," I said, "We've got enough of the pictures. Now we need to leave the area and make sure we're not spotted by that hideous- "

"Wait… what's with all the rumbling?"

The ground started shaking again, and it was stronger than the first one. Fearing that the caver would collapse, and giant pieces of debris collapsing to the ground, we had no choice, but make an escape to the insertion point. All of a sudden, what was once just a rumor would become a mere reality. We were the second group to encounter the same thing that killed off the other team. The sea creature kept looking at us, and gave out a huge roar so loud, that I almost shitted myself.

We had no choice, but opened fire at the sea creature in order to slow it down, while buying time for the scientists to head to the helicopters, but didn't last enough, as the creature spitted out some sort of atomic breath, which was seen in an ordinary kaiju movie, and burned some of my men, but Sasha and others were able to take cover.

While we were taking cover behind a rock, we needed to find a solution in order to safely get out of the monster's sight or we would be dead otherwise. One stated that they would fire at the thing and have all of us run, but knew that it would be nothing more than just a miserable ending; while the other suggested that we throw smoke grenades at the creature; and finally, Sasha stated he had an RPG, and he would fire where the creature was at and make an escape.

Taking all of their plans for consideration, I thought throwing smoke grenades at the creature and fire an explosive shell at the cavern would be a good idea, but given that we had a limited window, all of us had no choice, but had to go through the plan.

One of the squad members threw a couple of smoke grenades and later I opened fire at the sea monster, which it started attacking me; finally, Sasha fired the RPG and the rocks hit the monster, to which the plan worked, and we all escaped to the Z-9WA Haitun.

"That was too close," said Sasha.

"You said it," I replied.

"Was that everyone, pilot," I asked.

"Affirmative," the pilot replied, "The majority were able to make it out safely, but some of the scientists suffered burns, but are not severe. I think that's everybody."

While gaining attitude, a portion of the volcano based on the outskirts from Petropavlovsk collapsed and saw the monster some out again and later dived down all the way towards the Pacific.

"Just what kind of creature was that," asked the pilot.

"I don't know what it is," I replied, "But the scientists should be able to provide the information over the coming days."

"Not just that guys," said Sasha, "We don't know where the creature will strike again, rest assured, we'll destroy that thing soon."

**To be continued…**


End file.
